


Something More Epic

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Parvati and Lavender wake up in bed together after a wild night out.





	Something More Epic

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few years after the Battle of Hogwarts, in an alternate universe where Lavender lives. Written for the prompt 'Woke Up in Bed Together' at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6. Also written for the bath bomb making workshop at [Hogwarts.](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Hogwarts-School-of-Witchcraft-Wizardry-Challenges-Assignments/157448/)

Parvati opened her eyes. Then she immediately shut them. The light was blinding, causing a sharp pain in her forehead. After a few moments, she opened her eyes again, much more slowly this time.

She glanced at her surroundings.The first thing she noticed was that she wasn’t in her own room. Yet the room looked familiar. Before she could figure out why, she heard someone stir next to her.

Rolling over, the witch saw that the person beside her was Lavender. It dawned on her then why the room looked so familiar. She was in her best friend’s bedroom. Sneaking a peak under the sheets that covered them both, Parvati saw both women were naked.

Slowly, the memories of the night before came back to her. The two had gotten together for a night out in Hogsmeade. After a few butterbeers to warm up, they’d moved onto shots of firewhisky. But what happened after the third round or so was lost on Parvati.

“Lavender” Parvati whispered, although it came out sounding way too loud. She reached out and shook the other witch’s shoulder. “Lavender, wake up.”

Slowly Lavender opened her eyes and groaned. “Parvati?” she said after a moment. “What are you doing in my bed?”

Parvati frowned. “I was hoping you could tell me that” she said. Apparently her best friend didn’t remember exactly what happened last night either. Although it didn’t take a genius to realize what must have occured when they got back to Lavender’s flat.

Lavender peeked under the covers. As she processed the fact that both women were naked, her face turned a delightful shade of red. Then she looked up at Parvati. “I guess we had too much to drink last night” she finally said.

Parvati chuckled at that. “You think?” While she wasn’t embarrassed to be in Lavender’s bed, she regretted the fact that she couldn’t remember what actually occurred. “Are you upset?” she asked, biting her lip.

Slowly, Lavender shook her head. “No” she said after a moment. Then she sighed. “The truth is I’ve wanted this to happen for a long time now.”

“You have?” asked Parvati, a small smile forming on her lips. This was news to her. For so long, she’d pined after the other witch, thinking they would never be anything more than best friends.

“I was too afraid to say anything” Lavender confessed. “I didn’t want it to ruin our friendship.”

Parvati laughed again. “And here I was afraid that if I said anything, it would ruin our friendship.” It looks like they’d been in the same boat.

“I wonder how much time we’ve missed out on, because of our fear” Lavender said.

“I wanted to say something back in our sixth year” Parvati admitted. “I was so jealous when you began dating Ron.”

It was Lavender’s turn to laugh. “I wish you had” she said. “I was such an idiot, thinking my relationship with him could work when I already had feelings for you.”

“Let’s not think about the time we’ve missed out on” said Parvati. “Let’s focus on how much time we have left together.” She knew that after last night, she and Lavender wouldn’t be just friends anymore. Instead, they would be something more epic.


End file.
